chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is the twelfth episode of the forth season and the 73rd overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary A priest and parishioners block law enforcement from entering a church where two murder suspects are suspected of hiding; Rixton is caught in a lie with Voight. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Crossover Cast * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies Recurring Cast * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot Guest Cast * Nick Wechsler as Detective Kenny Rixton * Zach Grenier as Father McSorley * Dan Donohue as Russell Tillman * Kyle Hatley as Travis James * Suellen Burton as Lisa Sims * Lucien Cambric as Miles Vincent * Noah Robinson as Jaylen Hines * TJ Morris as Pro-McSorely Supporter * Maria Jean Margaglione as Pro-Zoey Supporter * Wayne Benson as Eddie Ryan * Angela Hearts-Glass as Miss Warner * Cisco Cotto as Reporter * AJ Carr as T.J. * Autumn Joy as Jane Henderson * Nate Santana as Kirby Michaels * Terry Berner as Landlord * Colleen O'Neill as Lara Michaels * Corr Kendricks as Little Dougie * Kennedy D. Leathers as Girl * Robin E. Beaman as Parishoner #1 * Ruth Mitchell as Parishoner #2 Quotes Voight: You opened an old wound in this city, a church got burned. So you're gonna tell me what happened. Right here. In this room. Today. ---- Voight: Okay, I've been a cop for a lot of years. There's one thing I hate. I hate it when people blame the black kid. I get it all the time. I'll tell you something, please believe me when I tell you that, it's not gonna happen today because you're gonna tell me the truth about what happened. ---- Burgess: Night, Al.pauses What? Olinsky: Thanks partner. ---- Voight: Kenny I brought you here for a reason. You're doing great so far. I expected a little turbulence. But if you ever withhold information from again, I'll bounce your ass right outta here. ---- Burgess: Stay down! I said, stay down! Tillman: She broke my arm! Olinsky: I'll break the other one. ---- Olinsky: Let me get this correct, you called Tillman to follow up on a witness statement? Burgess: Correct, but the number was out of service. Olinsky: And that didn't raise a red flag? ---- Lindsay: Violent step-father, crazy boyfriend, sleazy boss...Zoe sure had some winners in her life. ----- Rixton: So you threw a Molotov cocktail into a church. In front of a hundred cops? ---- Father McSorley: Sergeant, you can speak with the boys on two conditions, inside the church, and no guns. ---- Rixton: What are we waiting around for? An angel to whisper in the father's ear? ---- Voight: Father, we're not going to change things by ignoring the victims. ---- Voight: I understand you're worried about the boys. But I'm worried that things are going to get real ugly, real fast if you don't open those doors. ---- Father McSorley: Let's be brutally honest, the history of young black men with Chicago police,has not been glorious. ---- Atwater: Yo, Al, don't you got some sort of beef with Father McSorley ---- Father McSorley: I'm sorry officers, but unless you're here to pray, you can't come inside. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes